Animal Attraction
by JaggerK
Summary: The attraction between Batman and Catwoman is mutual and instantaneous when they first meet. Batman tried to discourage but he really shouldn't have annoyed the Cat. She just took it as a challenge. BatCat Rated T for mild suggestions.
1. Animal Attraction

Catwoman sat in a crouch on the ledge of a rooftop looking down at the museum. She shifted to her left stretching her leg out. She pulled her leg back and shifted to her right stretching the other leg out. Slowly she moved until both her legs were stretched out and she was in the splits resting on the ledge of the rooftop. A feline smile curved her lips and her hands braced her as she pulled one leg around to meet the other. She spent five minutes stretching, balancing, and spinning on the thin ledge of rooftop, often hanging out in the open night air of Gotham. Catwoman ended her routine on the tips of her toes, perfectly balanced on the ledge.

"Enjoying the show?" She spun and bounced down on to the rooftop to face the Gotham's legendary Batman. She'd been hoping to run into him to see if he lived up to all the hype. "Mmmm. Well if it isn't Tall, Dark, and" She tipped her head to one side. Most of his face, including his eyes, was obscured by his cowl. Not that she was one to talk. "Trying to Hide Something?"

She waited for him to respond. "Nothing to say? Strong, silent type? That's okay. I don't need you to talk Tiger." _Tiger_? Where had that come from? There was something about him that was throwing her off. She liked dangerous but the Bat was something else entirely. Her instincts screamed for her to run but instead she danced closer. "There are so many things that can be done without you saying a word. I bet you're very good at them too. You make an effort to excel at everything you do, don't you?"

"You're a thief." His voice was a low growl.

"He speaks." She purred. "Innocent until proven guilty. Never been caught. In fact," She raised her hands in the air, slid them suggestively down her leather clad body, while her mind screamed 'danger, stop, danger!'. "search me. See if you find anything."

She was sure she saw his gauntleted hand twitch and wondered if his pupils were blown behind the lenses of his cowl. Hers surely were. She danced a few steps closer.

"What's the matter, Tiger? Afraid you'll find something you'll like?" Her voice was a breathy laugh. He was faster, much faster than she expected a man of his size to be. She'd foolishly gotten within striking range and couldn't get back fast enough when his hand flashed out drag her in.

She found herself hauled up to his broad expanse of chest and realized just how much smaller than him she really was. There was no choice now but to play it out.

"Well now." Her hands slipped up and across his armour, claws on her gloves gently scratching. "There sure is a lot of you. A girl could have herself quite the time on a playground like this."

She ran one claw gently along his jawline, staring up into his lensed eyes. "You got me Tiger. What are you going to do with me?"

His mouth lowered slowly towards hers. Yes, please, she thought and her eyes closed, her lips parting slightly. Suddenly the pressure holding her tightly to his chest was gone. She stumbled backward a few feet before gaining her balance and her eyes flared open. He was simply gone.

Catwoman let out a breath. This was better she told herself. She'd been playing a game and didn't want to get caught up in the Bat.

"The next time I catch you, Catwoman, you're going to jail." The voice out of the darkness caused her to narrow her eyes. Oh, he thought so, did he? Well, she hadn't been the only one attracted and she could use that to her advantage. She headed towards the roof of the next building. The Bat didn't know it yet but the chase was just beginning.


	2. Face To Face

Due to requests Animal Attraction has been expanded to show more of Selina and Bruce's first meetings. As usual, I don't own anything.

Selina Kyle slid out of her car in front of Wayne Manor. Every light in the place was on and the doors were wide open. She regarded it with a critical eye. It hadn't looked at all like this when she'd dropped by a few nights before. It had been looked up tighter than a drum with only the light in the kitchen on. She couldn't get close; the Manor had more surveillance than Fort Knox on steroids. All very discretely hidden but she was excellent at her job so she hadn't been spotted. Either Bruce Wayne was extremely paranoid or the man had something to hide.

The valet collected her keys and drove off with her car. Selina walked up and into the house. It was breathtaking. The very few architectural magazines that had been allowed in the Manor in the last few years to do spreads had not done it justice. For the first time in her life she craved a place as fiercely as she had ever craved any piece of jewelry if not more.

"Miss Kyle." The cultured British tones came from her left and slightly behind her. Selina turned to the Wayne butler, Alfred Pennyworth. A distinguished gentleman with ties to MI-6 whose files were buried Selina had found when she dug.

"Mr. Pennyworth." Selina extended her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Leslie speaks highly of you."

"Dr. Tompkins speaks highly of you as well, Miss Kyle." Alfred accepted her hand as he studied the young woman before him. "Please call me Alfred. She has many good things to say about your foundation as well."

"You must call me Selina then." Selina smiled at him. "We do as much as we can. We've been lucky to acquire a few patrons and anonymous donations to boost us up a few levels. We do appreciate an invitation to an event such as this one. For the head of the Kyle Foundation to just be seen a Wayne Enterprises event, especially one that takes place here at the Manor, will mean a great deal for us so thank you."

"Dr. Thompkins only had to threaten to withhold Master Bruce's lollipop on his next visit and that was sufficient enough to get you an invitation to this evening's soiree." Alfred informed her. Selina threw her head back and laughed. Unseen to them, a short distance away Bruce stood with a group of guests. He lifted his head toward the sound of laughter and saw Alfred speaking to a small woman with black hair and emerald eyes. She was stunning and he would have to work his way toward her. For the moment, he turned back to his group so as not to arouse suspicion.

"That definitely seems like something Leslie would do. Isn't Mr. Wayne a little old for lollipops though?" Selina was sure she'd felt someone's eyes on her but as she casually swept the room she couldn't see anyone.

"Some delights one never grows out of." Alfred watched as the woman scanned the room with all the professionalism and casualness that Master Bruce would use. If he hadn't known what to look for he never would have seen. Exactly who had Leslie sent them? "Now, you should be out there seeing and being seen instead of being with me. Is there anything I can get you before you go?"

"No thank you. I know how these things work. I'll just go grab a drink and mingle." She placed her hand on his arm, lowering her voice. "Wish me luck." She left before he could answer.

"I do wish you luck. I doubt sincerely you will need it." Alfred turned to continue with his duties for the night.

Selina's evening went well. She sipped carefully at the water with lemon made, many new contacts, and had promises of invitations to events and donations for the foundation. Several times she felt the eyes on her but couldn't pinpoint their origin. It made her skin crawl and she wanted very much to leave the Manor. She saw the host of the event all over the place with women hanging off him, enjoying himself greatly. She shook her head. It was beyond her how Leslie Thompkins could be so extraordinary fond of Bruce Wayne. Selina knew it wasn't just the cheques that kept the clinic open that were responsible for the feelings the woman had for him. There had to be something else there besides the playboy on display for everyone to see for Leslie to care so much.

"Miss Kyle." Selina turned and there he was, the man of the night, Gotham's most eligible.

"Mister Wayne."

"You make a stunning addition to the party Miss Kyle but you weren't on the guest list. What did you say to my butler to get him to let you stay? He's usually quite unshakeable." Bruce smiled at her crookedly.

Selina arched one eyebrow at him. "You seemed to be confused Mister Wayne. Perhaps you should reconsider how many drinks you've had. Alfred has nothing to do with my being here. You made a deal with Leslie Thompkins. Your continued access to lollipops at her clinic in exchange for my invitation."

"I get to have lollipops while in her clinic?" His tone sounded incredulous.

"As it was explained to me, yes." She cocked her head to one side as he roared with laughter. People around them stared.

"My apologies. I seem to have misunderstood the situation." He held out his hand to her. "Will you accept you apology and dance with me?"

Her lips twitched. "I'm starting to think we were played, Mister Wayne."

"Yes, yes, I think we were. By two people who think they're very smart." He smirked at her. "Now will you dance?"

"Yes, I will." They moved out to the dance floor.

As their bodies melded together, the breath stole away from her lungs. This couldn't be happening again. Every part of him that touched him felt like it was on fire. She wanted desperately to be closer, to rip open his shirt and feel her hands on his flesh. She did not want this playboy. Not anymore than she wanted Tiger. The moan as his hand slipped lower across her back almost slipped out of her mouth.

Bruce had no idea what was wrong with him. He liked sex as much as the next man, more if he was honest. He worked hard to control the drive. There was something about this woman in his arms. She fit tightly to him, molded there as if she had been built for him. He wanted to throw her on the floor and rip the clothes of her. Her fingers slid under his jacket caressing the edges of his shirt and playing with the buttons. This was worse than the encounter with Catwoman! His large hand slid down her small back coming dangerously close her firm buttocks. He felt the moan reverberate through her body but it the noise never made it out. At least she was suffering as much as he was.

Selina jerked away from Bruce suddenly. She didn't get far as arms that were bands of steel closed around her. She braced both hands on his chest and pushed. Nothing happened. The still rational corner of her brain took a moment to process the fact that his chest should not be that ridiculously hard and he should not be able to overpower her quite so easily.

"This, this is a mistake." He stared down into beautiful emerald eyes. "Neither of us wants this."

"I think right now we both want this and damn the consequences." She stared back into his blue eyes. "Why do I have to want to drown in those eyes? I don't have time to drown. You need to let me go Mister Wayne. I don't think you're everything you pretend to be. If you don't let me go, if I stay here, I'm going to find out what those things are, and never of us wants that."

They stood silently for a moment, staring at each other. Bruce dropped his arms. Selina took a step back, turned around, and headed for the door. She didn't start breathing normally until she drove her car off of the estate.


	3. In The Light of Day

Standing on the steps of Wayne Manor on the sunny morning Selina wondered just how she had gotten to this point. She had left the event in such a hurry she had completely forgotten to grab her wrap. She had fully expected a message to arrive requesting she send a messenger to pick it up. When the messenger had arrived it had been a request to join Alfred to join him for tea. He added his regrets that Master Bruce would not be able to join them. She was pathetically grateful for that.

She had also avoided seeing Tiger – Batman, she had avoided seeing Batman for several weeks. Possibly she should consider leaving town and she would never have to see either one of them again. There was serious thought to just resting her head against the beautiful old door of Wayne Manor and weeping at the current situation she found herself in – when, HOW, had Selina Kyle, Catwoman, find herself wrapped up and thrown in a tizzy over two men? One who was a philandering, drunken playboy? He hadn't seemed like a drunken playboy with that hard, strong body the other night, had he? A traitorous corner of her mind whispered. Yes, that did bear some consideration. Why exactly did a philandering, drunken playboy have a body and strength like that?

She shook herself out of her thoughts just as the door opened to reveal Alfred. "Ah, Miss Selina. You made it."

"Alfred. It is so good to see you again." She beamed at him and leaned in to kiss his cheek. He blushed slightly and ushered her into the Manor pulling the door closed behind her. "I was surprised by the invitation."

"We had such a lovely chat when you were here last. When I discovered you had left your wrap I took it as a sign that I should invite you over in a more casual setting for tea." He smiled gently at her. He'd seen her virtual race away from Bruce out of the ballroom. "I trust nothing untoward occurred forcing you to rush away and forget it in your haste."

"Oh no, of course not." She lied. "It was such a beautiful night that when I left I simply forgot I had brought it."

"Excellent. Follow me then. We'll have a spot of tea while we wait for the brownies to come out of the oven. "

"Brownies? You made brownies? Oh, Alfred. I think I'm in love." The butler laughed and continued on his way. Selina hurried to follow him.

Sometime later when Bruce pushed open the door to the kitchen the most intriguing sight sat before him on a kitchen stool. Selina Kyle sat there in a 50s style sundress. It was black and covered in red cherries. The top was a halter style and showed off the creamy skin of well-toned arms and shoulders. Her long black hair was scooped up into a pony tail and tied with a red scarf. A pair of heels the colour of the cherries completed the ensemble. She was sitting with her profile to him.

The scene should have been completely innocent except for the fact that she was current chewing one of Alfred's double dark brownies. The look on her face was anything but innocent. The moan that slid out between her lips after she swallowed was certainly not innocent. He wanted nothing more than to pin her back against the kitchen island and kiss the remaining crumbs off her lips. Then likely do any other thing she would let him to her body.

"Master Bruce. How good of you to join us!" Bruce hadn't even known Alfred had been in the kitchen with them. Selina's gaze jerked to his but if anything the arousal in her eyes heightened. Finally her eyes jerked away from his.

"I'm sorry Alfred I really need to go." She slid off the stool and tried to make her way past Bruce and out the door. He was a huge man, however, and she brushed against him as she went.

He pulled her up against him and leaned down for the kiss. His mouth captured hers, gently probing until she opened to him. They both were lost to the heat and the rush, the insistence of body and mind that they stay to get lost as the blood thundered in their ears. She pulled away first one hand firmly planted on his chest and he released her reluctantly.

"You taste like chocolate." He told her softly.

She backed away, spun, and headed for the front of the house. Bruce stayed frozen in the doorway to the kitchen.

Alfred watched in him in amusement. "Well, I'm sure she's forgotten her wrap again."


	4. Teamwork

GOTHAM

NIGHT

Catwoman's flight across rooftops was frantic but she had an objective in mind – police headquarters. She hadn't found Batman yet but there was something there she could use to bring him to her. The situation was desperate and she wasn't stupid enough to do it on her own.

"Oommph." She slammed in to something hard. As she fell backward it reached out to grab her. She looked up at Batman's dark figure. She felt warm and tingly all over. Really? Lust at a time like this?

"I warned you, Catwoman." Batman started.

"Yeah, yeah. Not now." She panted. "Bigger problems. Harley, Joker, docks. Buncha kids."

"Where?" He ground out as his grip tightened on her wrist.

"I'll take you there." She leveled out her breathing through years of practice with various techniques.

"No." He growled. "I work alone."

"Yes, I know. 'I am the night. Fear me.' But Harley tried to bring me in on this job." Batman glared at her or at least she thought he did it was hard to tell with the lenses. "Just to keep the kids calm. She should have known better. I don't do this kind of job ever; I especially don't if it involves kids. Two bonuses for you. One – you know before they get set up and two – you get me. So you take me and we get going or I go back by myself. Don't even think about following me because I can and will lose you. How badly do you need to work alone?"

"Fine." He bit out. "Let's go."

They swung their way to the docks and landed on a rooftop clear of where Catwoman said Joker's perimeter was set up. They scouted the area together. Batman handed her an earbud.

"In case we need to communicate during the op." His voice was gruff. "I'll want it back. This partnership means nothing. When this is done things go back to the way they were."

"Of course, Tiger." She purred. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"I've alerted Gordon to bring his men in quietly. They'll provide back up if we need them. They'll also provide you safe passage. You will not be arrested this time and only this time."

"I get it, Tiger." Her lips twitched. "Who are you trying to convince here?"

"Why do you call me that?" He questioned.

She shrugged. "I like it. It suits you. Can we go now?"

Everything went off without a hitch. Almost. Catwoman released the captive children out a backdoor into the waiting arms of GCPD. As she headed back into the main room to help Batman clear out Joker, Harley and the rest of their goons she ran into Harley.

The two women fought. For the first minute or two Harley had the advantage of the massive mallet she carried with her. As stupid as Catwoman thought the thing looked it was preventing her from getting too close to Harley. When she finally sent the thing spinning out of the little clown's hands the fighting began in earnest. Harley wasn't terribly skilled but she made up for it in enthusiasm and insanity. Catwoman was incredibly skilled but there was no training in the world for Harley's wild brand of fighting. It took far longer than Catwoman would have liked to put her down.

She bent to make sure the woman was indeed unconscious before heading off to join the fight. The hair on the back of her neck raised and she jerked sideways. The crowbar intended for her head slammed into her shoulder and skimmed down her arm. The pain exploded through her left side and ripped the air from her lungs. She spun herself around to at least be facing her opponent. Joker.

"So the kittycat plays with the bat now?" Joker seemed eerily calm given the chaos around him. Blearily she could see Batman fighting with two of his goons. "Is the catnip better on that side of the street?"

The pain was making it hard to focus. Her left arm was almost completely numb. "No. I'm not working with him. I just couldn't let you hurt those kids."

Joker raised the crowbar again. "Then I guess I'll have to hurt you instead."

Catwoman braced herself for the blow that never came. Joker was suddenly ripped away from her and thrown into a wall. Batman turned back to her with an unconscious, handcuffed Joker he dropped to the floor at her feet. Cops began pouring in through various entrances.

"You know, usually cats are the ones dropping gifts at people's feet." She said lightly.

Batman grunted out what might have been amusement, wrapped his arm around her waist, and yanked her to him. She gritted her teeth against the pain the sudden motion caused. His other arm pointed straight up into the air with a grapnel in his hand. "Hang on." She gripped tightly with her right hand. The grapnel shot off through a broken skylight and they were headed up into the night.

When they were safely on a neighbouring roof he still hadn't let go of her waist. The fresh rush of wind had dispelled some of the fogginess the pain had brought.

"Are you letting go of me?" She questioned. Not that she particularly wanted him to even if standing there pressed to him was a very bad idea.

"Were you just going to stand there and let him hit you?" He frowned down at her.

"Ah. No, probably not. It's just, he is Joker. Froze a bit." Dumb, dumb excuse, she berated herself silently. If he hadn't noticed her injured arm she wasn't going to point to out to him, though.

"If you're going to freeze at the sight of Joker you don't belong on these streets." He frowned harder. "As a thief, you don't belong out on these streets at all."

"If you think you get to tell me what to do –" Her words were completely cut off as he pulled her straight up off her feet, slid her up his body, and pressed his mouth to hers.

Her legs were trapped in place by one strong arm just below her buttocks. She still didn't have complete control of her left arm so she rested the hand gently above his utility belt but her right arm was wrapped securely around his neck. When her tongue probed gently his mouth open under hers and this time he moaned.

As quickly as it started, the kiss ended. Batman put Catwoman gently down rooftop and stepped back.

Catwoman's gauntleted fingers touched her lips. "What happened?"

"It was nothing. I shouldn't have done that." With those words he turned away. She heard the sound of the grapnel and he was gone off the roof. As he disappeared she heard the words 'Why didn't she taste like chocolate?'

"Is he insane?" She yelled at the night sky. "He's going to go around kissing random women until he finds one that tastes like chocolate? What does he think this is? Cinderella?" She clutched at her shoulder. "Ow, ow, ow. Right. No good deed goes unpunished."

Catwoman left the rooftop slowly and headed for home.

Selina sat bolt upright in bed at 3 am. Her shoulder screamed in protest but she ignored it. Isis sat up and looked at her.

"He thought Catwoman should taste like chocolate. Not just any random woman but Catwoman because he thinks Selina Kyle tastes like chocolate and he thinks Selina Kyle is Catwoman." She frowned at Isis who looked at her curiously. "Now who would think that?" She frowned harder. "You don't think it could be him? That's silly. Well, it would explain a few things like the physique and whatever he's hiding."

She smiled at Isis and snugged back under the covers. "I guess there's really only one way to find out. I wonder if I can get a co-conspirator for this project in the morning."

WAYNE MANOR

MORNING

The next morning Bruce was in his study discussing odd occurrences with Clark and Ollie in each of their cities which appeared to be related. The only warning he got that something was about to happen was Clark.

"Bruce?" Clark looked very confused. "Why would someone need Alfred's double dark brownies to kiss you?" He paused. Both Bruce and Ollie stared at him. "Now there's some discussion about bottling it as a perfume. No, they've decided against it. Fear of a riot, apparently."

The double doors to Bruce's study burst open and Selina Kyle walked in. As if it were a catwalk and she were dressed in the latest Paris fashion had to offer with millions in diamonds. Bruce stood to greet her. Contrary to her entrance, she was dressed simply in black heeled boots that came to her knee, skin tight jeans, and a long sleeve white t-shirt. Her black hair fell loose and free down her back.

"There you are." She purred. She crossed the room toward Bruce. When she was still a stride away she leapt. He caught her as her legs wrapped around his waist. Both hands fisted in his hair and her mouth fused to his. His hands slid to grip her by her buttocks. Ollie's mouth dropped open and Clark blushed.

Her mouth released his; her legs unwrapped from his waist. Ever so slowly, without her eyes leaving his she slid down until her feet hit floor. She backed up from Bruce. Selina shoved him gently back into his chair. She turned and walked back to the doors closing them gently. Just before she had them closed all the way she stuck her head back into the room.

"Is that good enough?" She smirked. "Or are you going to insist on kissing every leather clad woman you find on a rooftop to see if they taste like chocolate too?" With that she was gone.

For a moment Bruce was stunned. Then he roared to his feet. "Clark! She hasn't gotten off the grounds yet! Locate her. See if there's damage to her left shoulder or arm."

Clark scanned the grounds and looked at Bruce surprised. "Yes. Bruising on her left shoulder with muscle and ligament damage to her left arm. I'm surprised she could lift it at all."

"Nothing surprises me about that woman." Bruce's voice was grim. "Alfred!"

Alfred entered the room as if he had been standing right outside the door and likely he had. "Miss Selina is on her way directly to see Dr. Tompkins. Should she deviate from that course for any reason Dr. Tompkins has already been informed. She will reign in Miss Selina."

"Does anyone really reign in Selina?" Bruce sighed.

"I also threatened to withhold the brownies, sir." Alfred spoke with a twinkle in his eye. "But you are learning, sir, and that is half the battle."

"I have to know." The new voice came from Ollie. "Who is Miss Selina and why is Bruce running around on rooftops kissing women to see if they taste like chocolate?"

"Selina," Bruce said. "Is Catwoman. The other…..is private."

Ollie let out a shout of laughter. Clark looked at Bruce with concern.

 _I'm not suggesting Bruce was silly enough to believe that Selina would taste like chocolate all the time. Just that when you get caught up sometimes you have silly ideas….like finding the right foot to fit the shoe. For Harley fans I do recognize that Harley is a great fighter but these are early days right after Joker converted her so she wouldn't have learned yet._

 _Also, Alfred figured out Selina was Catwoman before Bruce did because Alfred is…Alfred._


End file.
